The present invention relates to toys. More specifically, the present invention relates to toys that children and adults can manipulate to form various configurations. The present invention is designed to be simple, while at the same time providing the user with a maximum number of options. for forming and reforming the toy into the those configurations.
The present invention is a toy made from wood shapes or blocks that are slotted and/or drilled and held together by an elastic cord. It should be understood that the blocks could be made from plastic, stone, metal or other suitable materials. The number and shape of the blocks can vary depending on the toy theme. Depending on the materials used the blocks may be clear coated, stained, or painted. While being held together by the elastic cord, the slotted/drilled blocks can be manipulated into a wide variety of structures, shapes, or animated poses that look like known or fanciful animals or things.
Some of the blocks may be designed to look like certain body parts, such as a dog""s head, women""s waist, and horse""s neck. The number of blocks used can be sufficient to create multiple appendages and multiple joints for at least some of the appendages (See FIG. 1). By doing so the user can configure the toy of the present invention to includexe2x80x94for examplexe2x80x94a hip joint, knee joint and foot.
Separate toys or groups of blocks can be placed together to construct larger structures or settings consisting of multiple animals.
The design and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the drawings and detailed description which follows: